Forbidden Love
by moi.est.susie
Summary: The romance behind Ginny and Harry's Relationship, is my first story on fanfiction. [is kind of a rewrite 2 the 7th book] hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Love

Disclaimer : I own Nothing

I have quote the book at the start, it is from the seventh book, on Harry's birthday.

and it starts with Ginny's "present" for him!

CHAPTER 1 : Let us kiss in peace

She took and step closer to him.

And then she was kissing him as she had never kissed him before , and Harry kissed her back, and it was blissful oblivion, better than butterbeer or firewhisky; she was the only real thing in the world, Ginny, the feel of her, one hand on her back and the other on her long, sweet smelling hair. He couldn't help himself she was so... beautiful, why in the world had he ever broken up with her. He could feel her beautifully soft hands on his back, and he saw her eyelids close, and so did his. It was like everything around them had stopped. He heard foot steps coming down the stairs, he tried to pull away but she pulled him back towards her, how could he resist?

"Ginny, Darling if got your clean underwear," Mrs Weasley called as she entered the room, Harry and Ginny jumped apart.

"so sorry to interrupt dears," she said in and laughing tone, "I'll be out of your way then."

Harry looked at Ginny's beautiful face she was deeply blushing, he was so confused, what should he do, if he did nothing she would never forgive him, but if he did something, but did it wrong, she would hate him for be inconsiderate! To his surprise she started to laugh, although it was a nervous laugh, it was better than nothing, so he laughed too, she hooked her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "Harry, I'll never get over you I love you with all of my heart," a single warm tear ran down her cheek, and she left.

"Hi Harry, what's wrong with her?" Ron asked as Harry ran past him down the stairs.

Harry ran straight past him without even considering what he had said.

"Ginny, don't go," he called to her, but it was to late she had already ran out the door of the burrow.

"She'll be back soon Harry dear," Mrs Weasley said behind him, "she never hold this over you."

"Harry what happened?" Hermione said in a sympathetic voice.

"Nothing happened, OK!!" he was now losing his temper. "Just leave me alone!"

he ran up the stairs, poor Ginny he shouldn't of kissed her, she would be thinking they could be together, but they can't, he wouldn't allow it, he would let her get hurt, and if anything happened to her it would be all his fault.

He jumped onto his bed and buried his head into his pillow.

"Are going to tell me what happened, or will i have to squeeze it outta her," Ron said .

"Are you always so inconsiderate?" Hermione was now in the room and was hitting Ron

"I just want to know what happened!" Ron said defending himself.

"Well ask him nicely, Ginny and Harry are obliviously in a rough patch," Hermione said softly.

"Well they shouldn't have they're no longer together," Ron said stiffly.

"Harry and Ginny still have feelings for each other!" Hermione said "Ron you really don't understand relationships do you"

"I do so!"

"do not!"

"do so!"

"Harry Dear may I see you down stairs please?" Asked Mrs Weasley sweetly.

"Of course," Harry replied.

"I've heard that something's going on between you and Ginny," Mrs Weasley said.

"Yeah there is," Harry said trying not you lose his temper, because of course there was something going on!!

"Do you love her?" Mrs Weasley asked as nice as that could sound.

"Yes," Harry stated "but we can't be together, I don't want Voldemort to kill her to get to me, I don't want her to get hurt!" she winced at the sound of his name.

He was pouring all his heart out to the mother of the girl he loved.

"I understand that dear, but she loves you back, she was very hurt last time you broke up, I've seated you next to each other for your birthday dinner," she said happily obliviously hoping the sparks of love would keep him, Ron, and Hermione from going on their adventure, but it wasn't going to work, he need to kill Voldemort to be Ginny's boy friend, or die trying!

"that's great Mrs Weasley," Harry said, still sounding nervous, why was hr having this talk with Mrs Weasley, _Oh, I hope she doesn't tell Ron,_ he thought.

"Now dear, would you go get Ron and Hermione and bring them down to dinner?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"sure Mrs Weasley," Harry had barely started before he was half way up the stairs.

"Guys, dinners ready," Harry said, then he gasped he had just walked in on Ron and Hermione kissing. At the sight of him they jumped apart.

"It's not what it looks like ,"they both said in unison.

"okay then,..." Harry said trying to find a subject suitable for changing the subject "...well any way...dinners ready"

He started walking down the stairs, when Hermione came running down the stairs to catch up, catching her breath she said "Harry, please don't tell any one."

"I wouldn't do that to you and Ron," He said. it was bad enough they had kissed in the first place, now they were trying to hide it from everyone.

"Oh, Harry, I knew we could trust you," Hermione said hugging him "if you ever want to talk about what's going on between you and Ginny, I'm here for you."

"There's nothing going on between us, okay!" Harry spat at her "when will you and your boyfriend get that??!!" he ran down the rest of the stairs.

"Harry," she said following him "were not boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Well now you no how it feels to have people saying false things about you," Harry said, then he stomped off.

By this time Fred and George had apparated behind her.

"I may have lost an ear, but I just heard you had a boyfriend Hermione." said George.

"Is it Malfoy, I always thought you two would end up together," said Fred.

"They're such a cute couple, but he is a death eater" said George.

"Good point ,"said Fred

"Hermione we forbidden you to see that Malfoy fellow," they both said in unison.

"Or what ever you call him, Dracis?" said George

"It's Draco, and I'm not going out with him!" Hermione said angrily.

"Oh so it's a crush...on Dracy-poo" said Fred

"Hermione you're far to good for him," said George

"Plus he'd never fall in love with a muggle born." said Fred.

"It's cowards like him that give wizards a bad name," said George.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Mrs Weasley interrupted her "dinners ready."

They all piled out of the burrow and onto the yard were three tables had been put out ready for the dinner,

"We better wait for Authur to get home...oh" said Mrs Weasley.

They all saw it at the same time, a streak of light flew across the garden and land on a table, where it resolved itself into a bright silver weasel, which stood on it's hind legs and spoke with the voice of Mr Weasley.

"I'm on my way, Minster of magic coming with me."

The patronus dissolved into the air, leaving Fleurs family staring with astonishment at the spot were the patronus had landed.

Lupin and Tonks stood up "we've got to go, we shouldn't be here!"

and with nothing they were gone. A second later, Mr Weasley had arrived at the gate, accompanied by Rufus Scrimgeour.

Whom Ginny oblivious didn't like at all because at the sight of him she grabbed Harry's leg, he looking her and smiled.

They both walk across the yard together, the closer they got the stronger Ginny's grip was on his leg.

"So sorry to intrude," said Scrimgeour as he halted at the table "especially that I can see that I'm gatecrashing a party."

Ginny had now put her head on Harry's shoulder, and she was trembling a bit.

"Could I have a private word with you Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and Miss Ganger?" Scrimgeour said, not brake the eye contact with Harry, it was like he was trying to stare him down, to tell him something. Now Harry looked deeply confused.

Ginny kissed Harry's cheek and whispered in his ear "Good luck."

"Us?" Ron asked sounding very confused "Why us?"

"I shall tell you that information when we are in a more private place," He spat at Ron the turned his head to Mrs Weasley "Is there such a place," he demanded of her.

"Yes," she answered, in a slightly scared voice "The...um...er...sitting room."

"You lead the way ,"he said to Ron, pointing his stubby finger at him "there will be no reason for you to accompany us, Authur."

Harry saw Mr and Mrs Weasley exchange worried looks, Ginny looked more worried than them, the fact that his was going into a room with the only thing alive that would give her the chills.

While they were gone the conversation at the table was very stiff, no one wanted to say anything, because if they were caught saying anything about the order or Harry's mission they would be in serious trouble.

When Harry and the others arrived back at the table Ginny let go of her breath and hugged Harry.

"What did he want?" Ginny asked Harry, connecting with his sparkling, emerald green, almond shaped eyes, and he looked back into his.

"Wanted to give us..." Ron started before Ginny interrupted him.

"I wasn't talking to you," she spat at Ron, the connection had broke.

"As Ron was saying, we were given the contents of the will, which they only just released!" Harry said to her trying not to catch her eyes because he knew that once he had he would be trapped in her beauty, again.

"Oh, what did you get?" Ginny asked him sweetly.

"I got a deluminator," Ron said excitedly.

"I was asking Harry, Ron," said Ginny "so..."

"Oh I got the first snitch that I ever caught," Harry said trying to make it sound as impressive as he could, even though it was a stretch.

"That's so amazing Harry!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I bet it wouldn't be I had got it." Ron said angrily.

"Your right Ron, for once, now shut up!" Ginny spat at him "What did you get Hermione?" she said sweetly.

"Oh, a copy of _The tales of the Beetle of Bard_, it looks like it'll be good," Hermione said, obviously proud of her new book.

"It is, it was one of my favourite books when I was little," said Ginny sweetly.

"Mine too," Ron said, rubbing it in Hermione's face that he'd read a book before she did.

"It was?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," they said in unison.

"But I thought...that you...but...how?" Hermione stabber, looking very confused.

"Hermione, it's a child's book," Ron said, trying not to laugh.

"Then why did Dumbledore give it to me?" Hermione asked.

"Don't worry dear, he probably thought you hadn't reed it before," Mrs Weasley said trying to provide Hermione with the comfort she looked like she desired.

"Well said Molly," Mr Weasley said.

"Wanna play Quidditch!" Ginny yelled out of the blue, everyone looked at her before answering.

"Yeah, as long as I'm not on your team," Ron spat at her.

"I don't wa..." Ginny started but was interrupted, by Hermione.

"I will," Hermione exclaimed "I've always wanted to learn how to fly probably."

Everyone burst out in laughter.

"Don't be mean to her," Harry said, "Hermione you can be on my team, Ginny and Ron need some family bonding." Hermione laughed, Ginny scowled at Ron, and he scowled back.

Hermione couldn't really stay in the air for very long so The Weasley Duo won.

Which wasn't much of a surprise if you had actually seen Hermione flying.

back in Ron's room

"It's like she's under the Imperious curse these day's," Ron said to Harry's sleeping body across the room, "she used to be………er………different,….I don't know."

"……er……" Harry said in his sleep.

"See you don't even know what's wrong with her, and you guys are real close," Ron exclaimed.

"She used to tell me everything," Ron said after about a minute of deep thought, "well mate we better get to bed, I can see the headline now _Mother of Groom commits brutal double murder_."

"Can you guys please go to bed me and Ginny just got told off for your noise," Hermione said angrily. Her eyes sparkled so beautifully even when she was angry, it's a bummer Fred says she's crushing on Malfoy, and he's……he's…..Malfoy! Why can't she like me, I mean we kissed doesn't that mean anything? _I guess I don't know anything about Relationships _Ron thought sadly.

Authors Note

I hope you like my story so far, it's my first story ever on fanfiction so please tell me what you think, plus I know the characters personalities are a bit muddled but it's better this way in the rest of my story trust me!


	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden Love

Disclaimer : I own Nothing

Book is set in the seventh book, have quoted some parts from the book.

CHAPTER 2 : The Wedding

Three o'clock on the following afternoon found Harry, Ron, Fred, and George standing outside the great white marquee in the orchard, awaiting the arrival of the wedding guests. Harry had taken a large dose of Polyjuice Potion and was now the double of a redheaded muggle boy from the local village, form whom Fred had stolen a piece of hair from by using a summoning charm. The plan was to indroduce Harry as cousin Barny and trust a great number of Weasley relatives to camoflage him. All four of them were clutching seating arrangments, so they could help "direct" people to the right seats. "Excellent, I think i can see a few smoking hot Veela cousins," said George turning his neck to look at them "and they are gorgeous! Plus they'll need some help to understand our ...er... customs"

"Not so fast, they're mine," said Fred darting past George heading to two blondes whom looking a bit...confused "permettez-moi to assister vous," he said smoothly, they giggled and hooked on his arms.

Poor George had to deal with the middle age witches whom enjoyed very much to ssqueeze his little cheeks and then kiss them, wishes that to was the two blondes kissing his cheeks, but sadly no, they were laughing at Fred's very "funny" jokes."You are a...er... tres...funny" they were saying to him, then the taller of the two kissed his cheek, they both giggled.

"Hiya Harry," Luna Lovegood had appeared out of no were behind them.

"I'm a...Barry...no I'm ...er...Barny!" Harry said nervously "I think."

She giggled. "Oh have you changed your name to," she said i her ussal high pitched voice which always made her sound confused. "I wander why," she muttered to herself.

"How did you..." Harry started to ask, but luna interrupted him.

"Your facials," she said excitedly. Luna was wearing bright yellow robes matching her father's, and she had a big sunflower in your hair to bring out the "colour" of her robes. Without the ...er... brightness of it all the outfit looked quite nice and strangely complimented her hair, what was he thinking!

"Oh, and your scar's kinda showing," she said calmly,without even thinking he slapped his hand over his forhead.

"Just joking," said laughed, and them skipped away to talk to whomever it was her farther was talking to.

"That girl's got a strange idea of what funny is!" He exclaimed "Someone could have over heard."

"Oh, come off it Ron," said George, he looked a bit dull, although he didn't know why.

"Your hair is far too long Ronald, I almost called you Ginevra. Merlins Beard what is Xenophilius Lovegood wearing? He looks like an oversized omlette. And who may I ask, are you?" she spat at Harry.

"Oh yeah, Auntie Muriel, this is cousin...Barny," Ron replied Hastly.

"Another Weasley, you kids must grow on trees!" She exclaimed and prodded off.

"That lady's a nutc...wow," Ron said interrupting himself, Hermione was rushing towards them "you look...er...great."

"Always the tone of suprise in your voice ron," Hermione giggled, then kissed him on the cheek, his ears turned bright red. Hermione was wearing a gorgeous lilac-coloured dress with sparkles and diamonds beaded to the bottom with matching higgh heels. Her hair had been straightened, so came down to about her waist, it was sleek and shiny.

"Your great aunt Meriel doesn't think so, "Oh so this is the mudblood" she spat at me then something about my skinny angles," Hermione sounded sad as she relived this "encounter".

"You look vunderful," some exclaimed to Hermione behind them.

"Oh, Viktor," she exclaimed, she wrapped or arms around his neck and planted a sweet, soft kiss on Viktors lips " I didn't know...goodness...how are you?"

Ron ears had turned bright red again, he was so jelous. "She kissed you for a longer time," Harry whispered to Ron to lift his spirit.

The four of them headed into the marquee. "Time to sit down then is it?" Fred asked them vigerously, he still had the two Veela girls hooked on his arms.

"Oh..." Hermione had swiffled round on her chair and was staring at the door, a sea of oh's and argh's followed.

Monsieur Delacour and Fleur came gliding down the else, Monsieur Delacour with trying very hard not to cry.

"Ladies and Gentle," said a proud voice which came form a strangly short man "we are gathered here today to witness in the sight of god, to join Bill and Fleur together in Holy matrimony."

"my tiara makes the wedding," aunt Meriel was telling everyone around her.

Ginny Laughed and looked at harry, then winked, she just winked at him, she closed one of her sparkling eyes, her dreamy sparkling eyes.

"I now pronounse you Husband and wife," said the short man. A wave of appluse moved through the Marquee. Both Mrs Weasley and Madaime Delacour were boling the eyes out, wiping there tears into scraps of lace. Hermione turned to look at Harry her eye's were also full of tears.

"We should...go and...congratulate them," said Hermione trying to get a hold of her tears, she started off towards the crowd of people congratulating the new couple,

but Ron had put his arm out infront of her to stop her."We'll have time later," he said to her "come on, lets get a table."

They found a nice little tabble far away from were aunt Meriel was sitting. By this time the band had began to play and Bill and Fleur were first on the dance floor.

"Oh I love this song," Hermione exclaiming clapping on the band. Viktor opened his mouth to speak, but Ron bet him to the point.

"Wanna dance Hermione?" he asked as smoth as possible, he put his hand out infront of Hermione, she took hold of it, but will helping her up triped over he own foot completly ruining the moment.

"Ah, they together know?" Viktor said sounding half suprised and half dissapointed.

"er...sort of...in a way," Herry said.

"That girl's very nice looking.." said Viktor "She a relative of yours?

"Yeah.." said Harry, _She's mine!_ he thought bitterly "..but she's...er... taken. Big Bloke, you wouldn't want to cross him." Viktor grunted.

"all of da good lookin girl taken." Viktor said dissapointed.

Ginny's point of view

_Oh my God!!! _Ginny thought _He just... told Viktor krum that i...i...i...was taken, he still likes me, then Viktor Krum called me good looking, OMG, here he comes!_

Harry was walking slowly towards Ginny, she flickered her eyes vigerously at him, but when he was about a metre away from him he turned away to a guy called Mr Doge, she swocled at him, yet inside her heart was tearing apart. She should've know, he'd rather spend his time with some old guy than her.

She looked over her shoulder to see Viktor Krum looking for a girl, she had a plan...to make Harry Jealous.

"Viktor," she called gracefully.

"Oh, hi ...?" Viktor said to her, Viktor Krum was talking to her.

"Oh, yeah, it's Ginny, wanna dance?" Ginny asked sweetly.

"I thought you were taken?" He said confused "but sure."

"Oh, I am taken, but my boy firends not here, and I wanna dance," she said vigerously trying to stay in control.

Victor took her hand and lead her onto the dance floor, she glanced over at Harry either he was watching her out of the corner of his eye, or he hadn't noticed her.

She hooked her arms around his neck and he wrapped his musclely arms around her and put his hands and her hips.

She shook her hips, and he rubbed his hands around her hips, OMG Harry still wasn't looking.

She leaned in and place her lips on Viktors rough, strong, tough lips, he kissed her back. There was no one else in the world except for her, Viktor,...and Harry. She felt so guilty,

she was kissing Krum, Viktor Krum, the famous Quittich player, and she was thinking of Harry! She kept kissing him, his hand where up higher now, she kept kissing him, Harry was now

looking, sucess, he was looking at her! Krum pulled away.

There was a silver lynx in the middle of the dance floor it spoke with the slow voice ofKingsley Shacklebolt "THE MINISTERY HAS FALLEN. SCRIMGEOUR DEAD. THEY ARE COMING!"

There was silence, them screams, Ginny shrieked. "Vere is de firebolt?" Krum asked her.

"In...in...t-the...shed," she said pointing towards a garden shed "I..I..I...hide it t-there."

He picked her up, he was so... strong, he took her into the shed. He got on to her broom and pulled her on behind him, then they were off.

She had had this dream before Harry was infront of her, on his firebolt and they were flying off into the night, her arms were rapped around him.

So she did this, them someone kissed her head it wasn't Harry, Harry's kisses were soft, delicate, this kiss was rough, strong, it left her wondering,

Who is this? Then she click, OMG, this was Krum, Harry had left, were was he? _I hope he's alright _she thought now she was worrying.

"I drop you off here," Viktor said "Then I go back to help."

"No Viktor!" she called to him once they were on the ground "you can't leave me!"

"I must," he said heroicly.

"don't be so heroic just kiss me," she said, she grabbed the color of his dress robes and pulled him close.

And then they were kissing, he wasn't as good at kissing as Harry, but he was pretty good.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissing more more, he kissed her back, she rubbed her hands on his musclely arms.

He kissed her neck, she giggled "please don't leave me!" she said to him despretly.

"Oke, was sleep her tonight, in shifts so no one can come and her us," he said.

"Good with me," she said smiling, she ripped leaves of trees with her wand and made a bed, man did she wish she'd worn something different.

A black boobtube dress that hugs your body isn't exactly, easy to sleep in.

In no time it was morning, the sunrise made her awake, she yawned and streched, then realised that he hadn't woken her up, she walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Why didn't you wake me?" she asked in a flirtacous tone.

"Vu looked to beautiful to awake," he said to her "we better get back."

"Yeah, we do," she said sounding desapointed, but she was actually thinking about Harry, she hoped Harry was back home, she just wanted to be with him, she wanted him to hold her in his arms,

and kiss her, press his soft yet strong lips against hers.

"...so, we go now then?" Krum asked.

"...er...yeah," she said, still thinking about Harry.

The ride back to the Burrow was quite quiet, when they got there the white Maquee was black and brown and lay squeezed against the muddy ground. A whole bunch of her family

were cleaning up the mess left from the wedding, they were all there but...Ron.

"Mum!!" she screamed at her mother, she desmounted the broom "Mum, mum!! were's Ron??!!"

"He's, he's gone," she stated plainly. Ginny started to cry "He got away, with Harry, and Hermione." she finished, Ginny let of a sigh of releeave.

(126)

Authors Note

I hope you like my story so far, it's my first story ever on fanfiction so please tell me what you think, plus I know the characters personalities are a bit muddled but its better this way in the rest of my story trust me!


	3. Chapter 3

Forbidden Love

Disclaimer : I own Nothing

Book is set in the seventh book, have quoted some parts from the book.

CHAPTER 3 : The Aftermath

For days after the wedding everyone staying at the Burrow had to wake up at the crack a dawn, when there was barely even a line of peachy pink light painted on the sky, and worked all day stopping for a quick meal have way through, they stopped when the sun had circled the sky and had been replaced by the silvery light filled moon. The marks of the death eaters never left, and the once solid ground had become mush. Finally a week later the backyard of the Burrow finally looked like an actual garden, although not as good as it used too.

"At least they got rid of the gnomes dear," Mr Weasley said trying to find the silver lining in this disaster.

"It's a hopeless cause dad," Fred said at once.

"Yeah, the garden will never look like it used to," George replied "It just won't!"

Tears came from the kitchen, their mum had heard.

"Nice work guys," said Ginny extremely sarcastically, whom was covered completely in mud, and looked like she was having a ball.

"No bickering, you three." Mrs Weasley had composed herself enough to bring out there lunch.

"Ginny dear, could you help me with this?" Mrs Weasley asked quietly still trying not to cry about her lost garden.

"Ginny dear, could you help me with this?" Fred copied his mother's words.

"Oh, shut it Fred," Ginny spat at him "sure mum!"

She ran up to her mother and took the try from her, it was silver, so it was bit cold, but she could barely feel it through the mud.

"Ginny dear, what happened to you," Mrs Weasley asked in a worried tone.

"It's nothing mum," Ginny said sweetly "I don't care when Fred and George push me down the hill."

She wall away slowly to give her father his cup of tea.

"FRED!!! GEORGE!!!" Mrs Weasley yelled behind her "WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING TO YOUR SISTER!!"

Mrs Weasley grabbed one of Fred's ear and George's only ear, they screamed like girls in pain. Ginny tried hard not to laugh, but it was no use, so fell over in laughter her mother didn't notice by Fred and George scowled at her deeply, this made her laugh more. It was pitch black before they were aloud to stop but that didn't matter to her for tomorrow she would be going down to Diagon Alley to purchase her new school books, leaving Fred and George here slaving away. Them in three days she'd be boarding the Hogwarts Express and going back to Hogwarts. It wouldn't be the same without Harry there with here, to kiss her goodnight in front of the fire that burned on and on in the corner of the common room, and hug into her when she felt down, and just be there for her. But he was still on that important mission. _When would he be back?_ she thought sadly and desperately as she tried to get to bed, which was quite hard, because of how much excitement and sorrow filled her body.

The Leaky Caldron looked the same but lacked the sound of talking people the were normally there each day, today they were the only ones in there, other than the bartender. Mrs Weasley trapped her wand on the brick wall behind the hotel. The wall burst to life and became an archway into the once busy, witch filled street, but just like the Leaky Caldron in was deserted except for fathers buy books for their children. Her and her mother where the only girls there. But they were escorted my Hagrid, just like last year. They walked past Fred, and George's old shop, it was now deserted, the windows smashed, and the shelves bear.

They hurried round the second hand shop quickly so that they wouldn't run into any "bad" people.

When they got home the boys were working on the garden once again, they weren't as muddy as she was yesterday nut it was pretty close!

"I go in and make lunch dears," said Mrs Weasley sweetly.

"Thank you Molly," Mr Weasley replied "Ginny you can help your mother with that."

"Sure dad," she said.

"How cute, little Ginny's doesn't want to get muddy," said Fred, both of the twins aww-ed.

"Oh, why don't you just shut up!" said called at them and with that she grabbed some mud and chucked it at them, she laughed and ran inside the Burrow before they could get her back!

She got to bed at 5 o'clock that night, but she couldn't get to bed. _What was Harry doing now? Would he be back at Hogwarts tomorrow? _She thought, _would he get a new girlfriend someone whom was strong? _She could just imagine kissing him, his nice soft sweet lips, his lips that were fill of love.

"Ginny, are you still awake?" two voices asked from behind the door.

"Yes," she said confused.

"Good," the voices said, it was Fred and George before she knew it they were sitting there in her bedroom.

"We, Fred and George Weasley give you Ginny Weasley this," said Fred and George together they gave her a box of their merchandise "use it well sis."

"Yeah, you get your boyfriend back," they yelled.

"FRED GEORGE ARE YOU TWO STILL AWAKE!!" yelled Mrs Weasley from the bottom of the stairs.

"Bye sis we got to go," the whisper, then they apparated, boy did she wish she could do that, she could go and see Harry, oh, she hoped he'd be alright.

Ginny got barely any sleep that night, because of all the excitement of going back to Hogwarts, seeing all her friends.

But the main thing she thought about was how to get out of going to Hogwarts, going with Harry, she would sacrifise her life for him happily

She wanted to help, at any cost!

Meanwhile with Harry

He was huffing and puffing, how did they no he was coming? He thought desperately, _what happened to everyone at the Burrow? Is Ginny okay? _He had pondered these questions all day.

_She wasn't aloud to be hurt! _Ginny was the only person he had actually truly loved, Cho was only a little crush, Ginny was the real thing.

"Harry! Harry!" Hermione called worried "were are you!"

"I'm here," he said calmly.

"Oh Harry, we were so… worried, we woke up and you weren't there!" said Hermione.

"RON I'MUP HERE!" she screamed at Ron, whom was downstairs.

"Did you find Harry?" he said walking through the door "there you are."

"What's this?" she asked taking an old letter out of his hand.

"It was a letter from m-my…" Harry took in a deep breathe "…my mother."

"Oh, Harry, I'm so… sorry," she barely whispered to him, and before he knew it she was hugging him, it felt so strange, all he wanted was Ginny, though nothing would compare to her.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Harry stated "look at this!"

Harry pulled out a moving picture of him on his first ever broomstick.

"Sirius bought me my first broom!" Harry said excitedly.

"You sound like my sister would mate," said Ron, but he had no idea of what it did to Harry inside, he had completely forgotten about her, _Oh, I hope she's alive,_ he thought desperately!

"What's the matter Harry?" asked Hermione once they were down stairs in the Dining room.

"It's not the letter is it?" asked Ron trying his hardest to be sensitive, even though it was so… not working "you know you can tell us."

"It's not the letter," Harry replied he didn't want to talk about his love for Ginny in front of her own brother, and his best mate, that would be even more awkward than his conversation with their mum about the matter.

"It's about Ginny, isn't it?" asked Hermione, at this Harry blushed, and Ron's ears turned a bright scarlet, "Isn't it?" Hermione asked again, but it was sterner this time.

"Yes," Harry confessed, Ron looked shocked, Hermione had an I told you so type of look in her smug face "b-but."

"Y-your in…in…love with G-G-Ginny?" asked Ron in a shocked confused voice.

"Well, duh Ron," Hermione laughed "see you no nothing about girls or relationships!"

"Why…why... did you?" Harry spat at Hermione he was very angry at her, she knew about Ginny, why did she have to bring it up? Didn't she know Ron would be angry at him and Hermione? What about Ginny, how would Ron treat her now that he knew?

"How could you!" Ron and Harry spat at each other and Hermione, then they both went off to there separate corners of the room.

"Oh bother," Hermione said to herself.

"It's called closure," she spat at them "and we most definitely need it,"

That night dinner was very quiet, because they were all angry at each other and all of them were probably all thinking, _Tomorrow, Ginny will be boarding the Hogwarts Express. Leaving the disaster of everything behind her, forgetting completely and totally about Harry, and her feelings for him, but it was for the better,_ Harry thought hard about this all through dinner until…

"How could you date her behind my back?!" Ron yelled at Him across the table, obviously he was not over the fact that Harry was dating his sister.

"I-I…" Harry muttered, but he had no excuse.

"How?!" Ron yelled at him.

"They're obviously in love Ron," Hermione said to him trying to came him down.

"Obviously, OBVIOUSLY!!" Ron was really losing his temper.

"They never really broke up with each other," Hermione said calmly.

"But…but…" Ron couldn't answer this.

"So what if we love each other I don't want her hurt," said Harry desperately.

"Same here mate," said Ron agreeing.

"Finally…" Hermione said, with a sigh a relief.

"You were the one who started this!" They said together

"Oh, so what!" spat Hermione.

"So you told something personal about me to Ron that I was going to tell him anyway! And because you told him he got angry at me because I wasn't the one who told him." Harry said trying to explain "guyness" to Hermione.

"Meaning I was acting too much like a girl?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," they said together.

"Master want Keacher to make desert?" asked an ugly old wrinkled house-elf.

"Yes please," Harry replied.

Desert was apple pie, with a single scoop of French Vanilla ice-cream, and a swirl of whipped cream, topped of by a lot of chocolate topping.

"That was yum Kreacher," said Harry absolutly delighted.

"Yeah," Hermione and Ron agreed

"Master is happy, Kreacher is happy," replied Kreacher.

"You don't have to call Harry Master Kreacher," Hermione said.

"Don't you dare talk to Kreacher, Mudblood!" Kreacher spat at her.

"Kreacher I forbid you to say that...that...word!" Harry spat back at him.

"Kreacher is sorry Master," Kreacher apolagized, and then he left the room.

_What if Ginny came with them, what if he told her?_ he thought, _What would happen?_

Authors Note

I hope you like my story so far, it's my first story ever on fanfiction so please tell me what you think, plus I know the characters personalities are a bit muddled but its better this way in the rest of my story trust me!

Just so you no, yes this story is all about Ginny and Harry!!


	4. Chapter 4

Forbidden Love

Disclaimer : I own Nothing

Book is set in the seventh book, have quoted some parts from the book.

CHAPTER 4 : Hogwarts Express

"Ginny!" Mrs Weasley yelled over the sound of the scarlet red Hogwarts Express.

"Mum, I'm here," said Ginny, cheeks red in embarrassment.

"Oh…yes…" Mrs Weasley said now understanding why she couldn't actually see her daughter "Ginny dear, on the train now."

Ginny lightly scowled at her mother, it didn't take a rocket scientist to tell that Ginny didn't want to go the Hogwarts this year.

Ginny quickly found herself a room with Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood.

"Where's Harry?" Neville said straight away.

"What? No hello?" Ginny said in a slight laugh trying to change the subject.

"Where's Harry?!" Neville said, more strictly this time.

"I-I don't…know," Ginny said putting her head down in shame, I small, warm tear ran down her soft cheek.

"I thought you two were a couple?" said Luna in her usual light-headed way.

Neville put her chubby finger up to his mouth…had Ginny really kissed that mouth?...

"Don't bother Neville," Ginny practically spat at him, "we ARE a couple."

"Oh," said Luna her mouth slightly open " I thought so."

Neville opened his mouth to speak but he was interrupted by banging on the door.

"Who is it?" Ginny said looking up at the sliding door.

The door crashed open…Malfoy stood where the door had a mere second ago.

"Malfoy," Ginny said evilly under her breath.

"Weasley," Malfoy spat at her.

"How's your Daddy?" Ginny said scowling "Voldemort treating him well?"

"How dear you speak his name!" Malfoy said, he through a punch at her, but missed by a mile.

"Whose name?" Ginny said grabbing his arm "what? Oh…Voldemort."

Malfoy grizzled at her, she twisted his arm and pushed him out of their little room.

"Goodbye Malfoy," Ginny said smiling.

"Nice one Ginny," Neville said patting her on the back.

Then another bang came from the door.

"Oh, leave us alone you Fucking Bastard," Ginny opened the door to see not Malfoy but professor Snape looking back at her.

"Oh…Professor…" Ginny said backing away from the door.

"What did you just call me?" Snake said evilly to her.

There was a bang from outside the room, someone had fallen. Snake turned around too see Malfoy had fallen to the ground in hideous laughter.

"Expecto Patronum," Ginny yelled her wand out, out her wand came a stag, why a stag? Her patronum wasn't a stag. Did it change when someone went inside you?

Snape turned around laughing, "a…stag?" he managed to ask through his laughter.

"Yeah," said Ginny strongly and she punched Snape square on the nose "RUN!!!"

Her, Neville and Luna spilt up each going different ways, Ginny knew that she was going to be chased, she didn't want the others to get hurt.

"Ginny Weasley," said Professor McGonagall," You know there's no running in the hallways."

"I am so… sorry Professor Petrificus totalus," Ginny said and with the Professor McGonagall fell like steel to the floor.

Ginny quickly jumped over her and continued running.

When she reached the end of the train she hid in one of the rooms under the seat of Patricia Stimpson.

"You'll be okay her," Patricia said patting Ginny on the head. Then a bag was stuffed in front of her, she knew now that she wasn't visible from any where but her.

With that the door flew open.

"Aada Kedavra," said a male voice.

Patricia fell, but Ginny could still here her heavy breathing.

"You're lucky you didn't hit that girl," said a voice that was obviously Professor Slughorn.

"Now, Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Slughorn asked Malfoy, confused.

"Looking for that Weasley girl."

"What happened here?" a female voice said sharply. It was professor McGonagall.

But before she got an answer she noticed Patricia lying on the ground breathing very heavily.

She looked despretly at Patricia "your luckily Malfoy has bad aim, you're coming with me."

Professor McGonagall pulled Patricia up by her arm, and tugged her down the hall.

"Now Mr Malfoy," Slughorn said staring at Malfoy "why are you chasing Miss Weasley?"

"She called Snape a fucking bastard," Malfoy said, unable not to laugh.

Slughorn gave a hearty laugh too.

Slughorn slowly left the room.

Malfoy just stood there at a stand still. Snape came running down the hall puffing.

"Did you find that bitch?" Snape said strictly to Malfoy, Ginny had to slap her hand over her mouth to stop her from saying something she'd regret.

Malfoy just stood still.

"Arr…" Snape said understanding " I headmaster Snape give you Draco Malfoy permission to filly search this cabin."

_Head master?_

Malfoy laughed and started looking through bags tearing them to sreeds.

"Found her," Malfoy said proudly and he held her up by the collar of her shirt.

"Come Malfoy," Snape said walking into the hallway.

Authors Note

I hope you like my story so far, it's my first story ever on fanfiction so please tell me what you think, plus I know the characters personalities are a bit muddled but its better this way in the rest of my story trust me! Sorry this one's short, don't have that much time anymore.

Just so you no, yes this story is all about Ginny and Harry!!


End file.
